FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a method for preserving food products, and particularly meat and meat by-products and food products produced thereby. More particularly this invention relates to a method for preparing a meat product having a shelf life of up to 150 days by dehairing an animal, removing the hide of the animal, contacting the animal carcass with weak organic acids, and inoculating meat with euhygienic bacteria to competitively inhibit and/or exclude the growth of undesired pathogenic and spoilage bacteria.